


The Future is Bright

by llmarmalade



Series: This New Sun [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Lucy is such a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llmarmalade/pseuds/llmarmalade
Summary: Future Lucy is hiding something. Something he'd never expect her to have. (Lyatt Week Day 7: Future Lyatt)





	The Future is Bright

“What the hell?” Lucy Preston, the future version of herself, whirled around in the dingy bunker kitchen to find Wyatt, at least his past self, staring at her in shock. Lucy knew her and Wyatt, her Wyatt, appearance had shocked everyone but somehow she’d expected the shock to wear off after talking and proving that they weren’t replicants from Bladerunner.   
“Yes,” she said with raised eyebrows. All she’d been doing was reaching for a box of cereal. She shivered slightly in her thin t-shirt and shorts. She’d forgotten how cold the bunker was. After spending so much time in Mexico and Central America hiding from Rittenhouse she was used to climates much warmer than the drafty bunker. Going back to this place seriously sucked. She’d underestimated just how painful it would be.   
“You have a tattoo.” Wyatt looked at her as if she’d grown three heads. Lucy just shrugged. She was well aware that her past self, probably sleeping or more likely staring at the ceiling, would never get a tattoo. Tattoos were for exciting people like Amy not for her. And besides, it wouldn’t look good in a job. Her mother would have been horrified. Now Lucy was doing all kinds of dangerous and scary things and her job was definitely on the near side of illegal.   
“Yeah,” she replied. She shrugged and saw him stare at her. He was trying really hard not to look too closely at her and while she appreciated the attempt it wasn’t necessary. Lucy already knew more about his future than he did and probably more about what he was thinking and feeling than he was capable of understanding at this moment. She had also forgiven his future self for everything. It had taken a lot of time to get to that point but they’d done it. And now they were reaping the benefits. A smile stretched across her face as memories assaulted her. In the last three years they’d gotten so close they were no longer just lovers. She considered him the closest thing to a soulmate the world had. The fear that going back on her timeline would make that connection breakaway haunted her.   
“I just wouldn’t have expected her…I mean you, to have one.” She saw a flicker of a smile touch his face before sliding away. Lucy grinned and sat down with her cereal. She carefully poured some milk into the bowl. There was a lot of things Wyatt Logan didn’t know about her. Things she’d carefully hidden away, even from herself. The secret wish for a tattoo was one of them. This particular one was for Amy. It had an eagle to match Amy’s favorite animal and a star that was a near replica of one of Amy’s tattoos. She had another one, a simple 1941, a good bit farther down near her hip bone. She wouldn’t be showing him that one. It would make her and his future self’s relationship all too plain.   
She saw the sadness on his face even though he didn’t say anything. She also saw the way he tried to hide how turned on he was by her. Lucy knew her past self might have not noticed that particular detail but there wasn’t much he could get past her. Not anymore. She knew his face was an open book. Her past self was too blinded by her own insecurities to notice. Lucy settled down with her cereal feeling his gaze slide over her when she wasn’t looking. Her past self was probably too mad and sad to possibly accept even the slightest gesture of attention. She, on the other hand, found it endearing. Part of her wanted to reach out and hug him. To tell him his Lucy would forgive him eventually and they’d be happy together. She studied him cooly from behind her coffee cup. He looked exactly the same except her Wyatt was even bigger and stronger. The beard was a rather recent addition, born by necessity and not fashion, but she thought the clean-shaven, almost boyish Wyatt of the past was hot too. She vaguely considered that she was distracting herself to avoid thinking about the mission to save Rufus. One that was extraordinarily dangerous with a high chance of killing them. Well, if she had to distract herself some way this was quite a pleasant one.   
He opened his mouth and then shut it and shook his head. Lucy shrugged and smiled. “Spit it out. What do you want to know?”  
“How do we…become you? I don’t recognize myself and I sure as hell don’t recognize you.” His tone was almost frightened.  
“Maybe because your future self is extraordinarily hard on you. But I don’t think that surprises you, does it? I’ll have to remind him to tone it down a bit.” It was such an odd conversation to have but she knew he understood when he nodded. Her Wyatt was nicer to Flynn than his past self, treating his old self to a dismissive coldness that made her heart ache. The shame of all he’d done hadn’t gone away, not even with years of therapy and countless reassurances that she’d forgiven him. Perhaps Rufus being back would partly heal that ache.   
“But he…” He started. She nodded encouragingly and he continued, “Looks like he has his shit together and I don’t.”  
Lucy laughed. “He does, mostly. But you’ll get there. Don’t be afraid to ask for help, get therapy, apologize and let go of the past. Yes, I know it sounds easier said than done but that’s what you did.”  
He looked thoughtful but continued, “But you?”  
“I’m the same person I always was. Oh, I’m not pretending I didn’t change. But apart from my unfortunate hairstyle and lot more muscle, the main thing I gained was confidence. Oh and I guess I’m significantly more battle-scarred but that’s just the name of the game.”  
“It looks good on you.” He flushed a little after saying it. He still was awkward giving compliments. He looked paralyzed with the fear she’d reject him. Lucy knew he needed to go through the guilt and soul searching to recover. But he’d gone far, far down into a dark hole she’d do anything to rescue him from.  
“Yeah, well it looks good on you too. Real confidence, not the jackass kind.”   
“Can I ever…” He looked down again, “Make amends? Will you ever forgive me?”  
“This issue isn’t forgiving. God only knows that we are a forgiving bunch. It’s about trust. Not just of you. But also of ourselves. This time around Rufus is there.” Lucy saw a flicker of hope enter his eyes. “But if you ever expect to have those those words you said earlier returned you better stop acting like a jealous teenager and actually prove them. She, I, am not sitting around waiting for you to make up your mind.”   
“Ok,” He said automatically as if she’d given him a visible order. Then his face fell and she could see the wheels turning. He was worried about Jessica and the baby and all the fallout from that. She knew the outcome of that in a way he couldn’t possibly.   
“ You need to make it clear where you stand with her. Regardless of what’s going on with Jessica. Which by the way is all I’m going to say about her.” Lucy stood up and washed her dishes.  
“You always were protecting the past.” His slight smile had a nostalgic quality.  
“Believe me I’m bursting at the seams to talk. To warn all of you. And to encourage. But some walks must be taken alone. Knowing too much of your own future isn’t healthy.” Lucy knew that one literally.   
She had to get the conversation off of dangerous grounds. And she also had to give him just a little hope. “I always wanted one to match Amy’s,” she said slowly. She lifted her shirt to show the eagle on her stomach. “Amy’s favorite animal was the eagle and she had a star just like this one.”  
His eyes drifted along her stomach tracing the edges of the design before flickering to her face. He was making a valiant effort not to stare at her body but completely failing. She suppressed a grin. She was playing a mean game but honestly, he kinda deserved it. She silently basked in the blatant longing in his eyes before turning around and saying over her shoulder, “It was nice, uh chatting with you. But time to go back to work.”   
“Goodbye, Lucy.” His voice rang out behind her, a little less steady than usual. He was supposed to call her Preston to make it easier to tell the difference between her and her past self but he’d forgotten as usual.  
She made her way to the room she was sharing with Jiya. Her Wyatt was supposedly rooming with his past self but the Wyatt she’d just shared breakfast with had crashed on the couch. He was obviously too scared of his future self beating the hell out of him. Or more accurately pinning him with all the shame and guilt he was capable of. Jiya was gone and Lucy started to pull out her notebook and map for the briefing session later.   
She started in surprise as two arms reached out and pulled her close. Her Wyatt. She sighed appreciatively as he trailed kisses down her neck. They’d told each other they’d keep their relationship strictly secret and Jiya or anyone else could walk in at any second but she was enjoying herself way too much to tell him to stop.   
“You talk to anyone at breakfast?” He questioned.   
“Yes, I did. He was admiring my tattoo.” Lucy saw his face darken momentarily. He was probably wondering about Flynn. Part of her really wanted to leave him in suspense a little longer. She enjoyed just a little jealous Wyatt a lot. Too much jealousy was a reminder of their darkest period but the hint of jealousy that made him just a little bit more passionate and possessive was attractive. Just like how she always subtly made her mark on him whenever women flirted with him.   
“Silly, I was talking about you.” Lucy ran a hand down his jaw. She was a little sorry that beard covered up that sharp line of a jaw and those dimples he’d never admit to having.   
“You showed him that?” He looked alarmed. She shrugged.   
“Yep.” She popped her p with an innocent grin and saw him try really hard to remain stern. “It was an accident. I just was reaching for something and my shirt slipped up.”   
“I’m sure he enjoyed the view.” He replied shaking his head and muttering something about history. Lucy only laughed.  
“Oh yes, he did. I had to remind him I’m not a complete bookish nerd.” Lucy felt the sly grin settle across her face.  
“ Oh, believe me, both of us know that you’re a smashingly sexy, bookish nerd. No need to remind us. Except I enjoy the reminders, Babydoll.” His mouth found hers, fingers threading through her short hair and tugging gently to tilt her head. Sometimes she enjoyed taking control but in times like these, she loved letting go. She ran her fingers up and down his jaw resolutely ignoring the voice in her head that reminded her that someone could walk in.   
“ You know that’s why I wore that,” Lucy confessed. She pointed to the tank top lying carelessly on the floor. He looked confused for a few minutes before his face cleared and he grinned. “ I couldn’t let her be the only tank wearing woman in this bunker.”   
“ You know that you don’t have any competition anywhere.” He spoke so seriously she leaned forward to kiss him.   
“ I know it’s very petty of me but I just remember how I felt at this moment.” Lucy sighed. She was avoiding her past self. Seeing her bruised and battered face made her feel vulnerable and depressed.   
“Lucy, is everything ok? I mean, Preston, whoever you are?” Jiya sounded a little more hopeful. She had spent the whole night studying the detailed instructions her future self had left her and now was pretty confident they could travel on their timeline.   
“ I’m fine,” Lucy replied. “Thanks.”   
She turned to Wyatt. “You better wait until the coast is clear to get out of here.”  
Later as she was painstakingly explaining the mission to her past self she saw her give a little gasp. Lucy glanced down and gave a little shrug. Her blouse had moved up as she was stretching and her tattoo was now fully visible.   
“ You got a tattoo.” Past Lucy looked interested and intrigued.  
“This one is for Amy,” Lucy explained.  
“ I guess Flynn was right when he said you were a pretty impressive person.” Past Lucy said.   
“ Nope, you, right now as you are an impressive person. You don’t need to get a tattoo or look like Wonder Woman or do any of these things. Just do you. Or me. Or whatever.” Lucy put a hand on her past self’s arm and looked into her eyes. Past Lucy smiled.   
“By the way, I think wearing a tank top and short hair was even more badass than a secret tattoo,” Jiya spoke over her shoulder.   
Past Lucy raised her water bottle, “For Amy.” she said.  
“For Amy,” Lucy repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Future Lyatt so much. They are my favorite to write about because they are the ultimate dystopian power couple. Also, they are so darn sexy. (I'm not a huge fan of the beard but ehhh). I love how much attitude they show. Honestly, if I find out they are secretly evil I'll riot. (I'd be so happy if we get a romantic scene between them in the movie. Like the present version of Lyatt need to work through those issues but these two have had five years).  
> I got really attached to Future Lucy getting a tattoo so of course, she got one. And of course, any version of Wyatt Logan is going to think that any version of Lucy Preston is the most beautiful, hottest woman in the whole world. So he's trying really hard to hide how hot he thinks she is. And she's just like "I'm totally teasing you and this is so fun." Of course, Wyatt's future self is so mean to him (my poor son still needs to learn to let go of the shame).   
> My favorite part of Future Lucy is her showing up in the bunker with a tank top and short hair just like Jessica. The burn is real. I really would love to see Future Lucy interacting with Jessica. I feel like that would be an epic showdown. I can't believe that Lucy's outfit was unintentional. Jessica was consistently wearing tank tops and Wyatt made a point of talking about Jessica's short hair. So I think the costume people totally did that intentionally.


End file.
